Le Pacte de silence
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Drago dîne, Narcissa l'observe...Entre eux, il n'y a que le silence et le masque qui tombe doucement...(traduction)


_Hello !_

_J'ai trouvé ce texte assez intéressant sur la relation entre Narcissa et son fils._

_Tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à **JK Rowling,** l'histoire est de **afrai**, je n'ai fait que la traduction._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Le Pacte de silence<strong>

**oOoOo**

Il est en train de manger quand j'arrive dans la pièce. Il est seul, son père est parti depuis longtemps et, à part moi, il n'y a personne d'autre dans cette vaste maison et le silence commence à tapisser ces quatre murs tout doucement.

Il lève les yeux alors que je m'assois à table. Une lueur passe à travers ses prunelles froides et pâles mais il ne parle pas. Il est rare qu'il le fasse quand nous sommes seuls.

Je n'ai pas faim, je m'assois et décide de le regarder tranquillement, en prenant mon temps. Il ne mange pas assez pour un garçon de son âge et de moins en moins, il n'a jamais eu d'intérêt pour la nourriture. Sa fourchette vole nerveusement de légumes en légumes et c'est à peine s'il y touche.

De temps en temps, je lui envoie des bonbons à l'école mais je sais d'avance qu'il n'y touchera pas. La majeur partie ira à ses amis. Il ne les aime vraiment pas, il n'en a jamais mangé à la maison. Au fond, ces bonbons servent uniquement à le mettre en avant devant les autres enfants, comme une sorte de spectacle, comme tant de choses dans sa vie.

Il mange très peu à présent, il choisit avec soin la nourriture qui lui convient le mieux. Je ne lui dis pas de manger des légumes ou du moins un peu plus, cela ne servirait à rien. Il tombe malade s'il mange plus que d'habitude, son régime lui convient et il semble subsister sur ses nerfs.

Il le ferait bien sûr si je lui disais de le faire. Il invente des excuses et des faux-fuyants pour son père. Alors qu'à moi, mon fils ne m'a jamais désobéi. Il n'a jamais senti la nécessité de se rebeller ou même de me contre-dire, et je dois dire que je le commande rarement. Peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas envie de jouer à l'enfant riche et capricieux quand je suis là ou peut-être...peut-être que je ne compte pas assez pour lui...je ne sais pas...

Aujourd'hui je me rends compte, comme toutes les fois auparavant combien j'en sais peu sur lui. Je me demande à quoi il pense, ce qu'il ressent vraiment, s'il a peur ou s'il souffre en silence mais je ne peux pas savoir, je ne peux pas l'imaginer, cela m'est impossible...Il y a comme un mur entre nous qui nous entoure et nous éloigne l'un de l'autre. Je n'ai aucune idée sur le pourquoi et le comment et je ne veux pas le lui demander, parce que ce serait briser ce pacte de silence que nous avons instauré.

Lorsque nous sommes ainsi, seuls et face à face, c'est le seul moment où il reste silencieux, où nous échangeons des regards qui veulent tout dire, des regards entre une mère et son fils.

Avec son père, ses amis, les autres, il est fort, ouvert, l'émotion et l'intention sont inscrits sur son visage comme des mots sur les pages d'un livre. Il cherche toujours à essayer de se graver dans la mémoire du monde, faisant tout pour que quelqu'un se souvienne de lui.

Je me demande encore ce qu'il essaie de prouver, s'il souhaite vraiment cette image qu'il veut montrer au reste du monde.

Mais si c'est le cas, qui est-il quand il est tout seul ? Quand personne d'autre n'est là sauf moi...quand il dégage un calme, une paix que personne d'autre n'arrive à percevoir. Quand il se tait et n'essaye pas de façonner ses impressions sur celles des autres , de déclarer son avis ou de dire quelque chose qui n'est pas essentiel. Quand il jette toutes les images que les autres ont de lui : un fils prometteur, un héritier, un ennemi, un ami... il redevient tout simplement lui-même.

Il y a ces moments comme maintenant, où il y a une distance entre nous. Comme les pics enneigés d'une montagne à travers la brume, c'est une distance éloignée et infranchissable et qui me fait parfois mal.

Son calme ressemble au profond silence d'une église et quand il parle sa voix est basse et douce et ne prend pas ce ton traînant et aristocratique qu'il a face à d'autres personnes. Je peux presque sentir sa conscience tranquille, son acceptation des choses, quelque chose qu'il n'a pas avec des personnes différentes. Le reste du temps, il est toujours en train d'agir, de parler, de jouer un rôle, jusqu'à parfois s'y perdre..

Quelque part, j'ai l'intime conviction que je suis la seule à le voir tel qu'il est vraiment, une âme nue, profonde, une véritable personne et non pas la personnalité qu'il s'amuse à façonner.

Je ne voulais pas que son père l'envoie à Durmstang parce que j'avais trop peur qu'il s'y noie, englouti par les attentes du monde. Je craignais qu'il n'ait jamais l'occasion de se taire, comme il le fait maintenant et que, peut-être, à force, il ne se perde dans l'idée que les autres ont de lui-même.

Il y aussi d'autre fois où je redoute que ce calme ne soit que mensonge, que cette paix qui l'entoure ne soit que du vide en lui. Que le fait qu'il soit silencieux avec moi est parce qu'il n'attend rien de ma part et que je ne compte pas...Que les pensées et les agissements de son père, de ses amis qui lui sont normalement imposées, soient véritablement les siennes, car il n'a rien d'autre, et que son orgueil et sa haine sont vraiment tout ce qui fait sa vie.

Je l'espère. Je ne crois pas. Je ne peux pas savoir. Je ne peux que m'interroger.

Il est ironique de penser que la seule personne, parmi toutes celles qui le connaissent, l'aime et ne soit même pas capable de savoir qui il est réellement. Je ne sais pas qui il est, ni ce qu'il pense, ni ce qu'il ressent. Je ne sais rien, strictement rien. J'ignore si son dévouement aux Malefoy est réel, si sa haine extravagante pour Harry Potter atteint son âme aussi profondément.

Et je me demande également s'il me considère comme une véritable personne ou juste comme un autre personnage...

Sait-il à quoi je pense à cet instant ? Sait-il que la personne qui le regarde quand il est calme, s'inquiète pour lui, pour son avenir, pour ses attentes et combien elle l'aime ?

Parce que je l'aime vraiment. Je ne le connais peut-être presque pas autant que je le voudrais mais personne d'autre ne le connaît aussi bien que moi. Je laisserais tout, Lucius, ma famille, tous les signes extérieurs de ce monde futile dans lequel nous vivons, si je pouvais m'assurer qu'il est heureux. Après tout, son bonheur m'est précieux.

Nous pourrions le faire. J'ai mis un peu d'argent de côté. Je pourrais l'emmener, nous irions ailleurs, dans un endroit où nous serions nous mêmes. Bien sûr, il faudrait aller loin et nous assurer de prendre certaines précautions pour que Lucius ne puisse pas nous retrouver, mais cela vaudrait la peine d'être libre.

Pour moi, cela en vaudrait la peine si Drago pouvait être simplement heureux. Sans toutes ces attentes, ces espoirs et ces rêves de ce monde, sans l'atmosphère étouffante de cette maison, sans ces ténèbres qui planent autour de lui et qui menacent de le submerger.

Mais le problème est que j'ignore s'il serait heureux. Peut-être que j'ai tout faux et que ceci est tout ce qu'il veut et qu'il perdrait ainsi son avenir et ne me le pardonnerait pas. Peut-être que j'ai raison mais qu'il préfère cela, cette double vie parsemée de moments de calme et de repos éphémères...

Comme toujours, je ne peux rien faire, non rien...

Mais je vais devoir bientôt prendre une décision, le Seigneur des ténèbres a de nouveau appelé Lucius et je le sais, Lucius l'a rejoint parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Et combien de temps encore cela durera-t-il pour que les chaînes se resserrent autour de Drago et ne lui laisse pas le choix ?

Lucius dit que nous l'avons formé pour ça, même s'il a secrètement espéré que le Seigneur des ténèbres ne revienne jamais. Je ne peux pas accepter cela. Je ne vais pas accepter cela. Mon fils doit avoir plus que cette vie là, je refuse qu'il finisse piégé au service d'un autre, piégé dans cette idée que les autres ont de lui-même.

Alors, une fois encore, je suis assise là en train de regarder Lucius arriver dans la pièce. Autour de Drago, le silence se dérobe, je le regarde redevenir quelqu'un d'autre. Celui qu'il n'est pas, quand je suis là.

Et, tandis qu'il parle, je me demande pour la millième fois quand est-ce que son masque tombera...


End file.
